Baby Rabbit and Her Friends Grow Up
Baby Rabbit and Her Friends Grow Up is the animated television movie and one-hour episode of the animated Baby Rabbit series during the shows' 8th season, and acts as the pilot episode of Tinytown Kids Grown Up!. Its premise was to focus on what Baby Rabbit and her friends' lives would be like if they were 10 years older.1 It proved to be popular enough for a spinoff based on it to be made.2 Plot When Baby Rabbit, Purple Bear, the twins and Spike-thing were watching a science fiction oriented movie about a time-travelling machine, Tiny Green Bear, Baby Bear and Maisy arrive, and Tiny Green Bear shows them her new karaoke machine. She forbids the kids to play with it, but, as with many of her toys, they do. Tiny Green Bear, Baby Bear and Maisy are angry and chase the kids into a closet, with Tiny Green Bear, Baby Bear and Maisy on the outside. They then get thrown out of the open door (but forgot to take the karaoke machine, they didn't notice), and the time machine starts counting to ten for them to come out, and Baby Rabbit suggests they go to the future so that they will be grown up enough for Tiny Green Bear, Baby Bear and Maisy not to boss them about any more. The time machine says multiple random numbers in incorrect order before reaching 10, so this gives the kids enough time to rig the karaoke machine into a time-travel device. At the exact moment the time machine reaches ten, Baby Rabbit pushes a button and there is a swirling vortex and the kids see themselves in the future (all except for Spike-thing who's scared yell the number 10 as this happens). Coincidentally, they are now ten years older. The group stumbles out of the closet and teenage Tiny Green Bear (with Baby Bear and Maisy) demands her Wonker CD back. They want the Wonker CD to learn each song in hopes that someone will call one of them up to dance to the song. In the beginning of this part of the episode, nine-year-old Baby Bunny is shown to have an unusual personality, and Tiny Green Bear states that Young Purple Bear and Blue Bear dropped him on his head when he was a baby. Mr. Bunny says that he has a disco dance on the same day that the group has their concert. Mr. Bunny also states that he will wear his lucky zodiac necklace. When the group leaves for school, Baby Rabbit's grandfather is now a bus driver. Tiny Green Bear's sister Dinky Green Bear (whom Spike-thing has a crush on), tells Tiny Green Bear that she is going to the Wonker concert. Tiny Green Bear and Baby Rabbit aren't related. She also says that she is going to wear the zodiac necklace that Mr. Bunny wears. She needs Baby Rabbit to steal her father's necklace so she will look like she told the truth to her friend. She says that if she does so, she will introduce Dinky Green Bear to Spike-thing. Baby Rabbit makes a fake necklace (a round dog biscuit wrapped in gold foil with the zodiac sign drawing). Unexpectedly, her dog eats the decoy overnight and Mr. Bunny finds out the next morning, and Baby Rabbit takes the blame for stealing it. Baby Rabbit is grounded and is going to miss the concert, and Tiny Green Bear refuses to introduce Spike-thing. The group is sitting in their old sandbox, feeling gloomy that their friend is going to miss the concert. Mr. and Mrs. Bunny hire Baby Green Bear and Dinky Green Bear to babysit Baby Rabbit while they are at the dance, as she was not able to attend the concert. Blue Bear finds the necklace in the sandbox, and they need to return the necklace to Mr. Bunny. Baby Rabbit is reluctant to do so, because he mustn't leave the house. Baby Bunny encourages Baby Rabbit to do otherwise. Maisy, Baby Bear, Cuddly Bear and Baby Green Bear (who are watching the same sci-fi film as the babies did in the beginning of the episode) catch them as they leave the house, stating that she knows when they are always up to something. She then goes with the gang to return the necklace. They return Mr. Bunny's necklace in the middle of his performance, and Mr. Bunny can dance. They are now at the concert. Tiny Green Bear admits that the necklace belonged to Baby Rabbits's dad and also reveals that she and Baby Rabbit are cousins. As a way to try and make up, she introduces Cuddly Bear to Spike-thing as "Spikey-thingumajig, the III". Cuddly Bear shares his experiences with braces to "Spikey", as he is wearing them also, and the two are smitten with each other. As one more act of kindness, Tiny Green Bear gives her ticket to Baby Green Bear. At the same time, Baby Rabbit's grandfather arrives with two tickets. One was intended for his wife, but gives it to Baby Rabbit because she was not there. The coomes to the stadium and dance to the Wonker.com radio theme (Wonker, Wonker, Wonker). After a short-lived period of getting along with singing (and flashbacks of clips from the entire gang's toddler years), Tiny Green Bear and Baby Rabbit start to fight over the microphone. They struggle to what seems as backstage but travel back into the closet where the episode first began. They are now babies again and they are glad that Tiny Green Bear will be nicer to them in ten more years. Although, it seems short-lived after Tiny Green Bear finds Baby Bunny's drool over her player. She yells at them, saying that they have to stay away from her items for the next ten years, and chases the babies for the rest of the episode screaming for her auntie. Spike-thing next asks Baby Rabbit if ten years will take a long time. The episode ends shortly afterward.